werewolffandomcom-20200223-history
Werewolf pack
The only known werewolf (lycanthropeia)is Isaiah Mcintosh made by the alpha.He is now the alpha of his own pack Alpha Werewolf.jpg Alpha werewolves are created through another alpha's bite or spell. Betas must kill their alpha or another through duel or murder to become one themselves. Alphas can be created when an alpha transfers it power onto a beta. Alphas lead their packs and discipline betas. Alpha Powers and Abilities: Alpha Call- Alphas can howl to call their betas to them, or can roar at their pack members to drive them into submission. Physical Dominance- Alphas are stronger than their lesser betas, more members of the pack means all current members become stronger. Wounds inflicted by an alpha take longer to heal. Enhanced Senses- Alphas have better senses than betas. Healing- An alpha's healing power is stronger than a beta's. Shape-Shifting- An Alpha has the ability to shift into a higher degree of wolf than a beta. Some look like normal wolves and others look like bipedal monsters. Memory Access- Alphas can access memories by inserting their claws into the back of their neck. Enhanced Beta Abilities- Alphas retain their basic beta abilities but are now stronger. Mind Links- Alphas, like all werewolves have the ability to talk to pack members they run and do more. their wolfs are larger. Beta Beta werewolves are normal humans who are turned by an alpha or born to a werewolf. Betas follow their alpha's orders and are the main members of the pack. Betas are the most common werewolf type. Betas can become an unofficial alpha by leading their own werewolves without gaining any pack strengths or creating werewolves. Betas start out with a golden yellow eye color, but if they take an innocent person's life, it changes to a cold steel blue. Beta Powers and Abilities: Enhanced Senses- Betas have a better senses than humans or omegas. Pain Siphon- Betas can access transfer pain from someone's body to theirs reliving someone's pain. All werewolf types can access this ability. Healing- Werewolves have a healing factor that helps werewolves withstand bullets and other danger to the body including sickness. Beta Call- Betas can howl to call their pack to a certain location or for signaling. A beta's roar will cause weaker wolves to cower to them. Shape-Shifting- Betas can become a certain degree of werewolf. Most betas grow long sideburns than go down to the cheeks, a triangle shape of hair grows down to the top of the nose bridge. The skin and nose darkens and the nose bridge becomes bigger and more broad. 4 to 6 fangs grow and their eyes glow yellow or blue and develop claws on their nails. Omega Omega Werewolves are the weakest of the werewolf's but stronger than humans An omega's eyes glow a darker shade of yellow or blue. Omega Powers and Abilities: Weaker Beta Powers- Omegas have a weaker set of basic beta powers. Shape-Shifting- An omega shifts into a lower more rabid degree of werewolf. Hair becomes longer and wild and frigid. Four fangs grow inside the mouth and nails grow into claws. The eyes change into a dark yellow or blue.an omega can be called a lone wolf. Humans can be turned into werewolves. They are the lowest in their pack and mostly fool around. Unique Cases Rogues Rogues are betas or alphas that have decide to be not be a pack member. Lone Wolves are wolves who has been kicked out of their respective packs, being the sole survivor of the pack or left on their own. Lone Wolves can keep almost all of their strength due to losing the additional pack powers. ' Rogue Alpha' is a strong individual who has the will and wisdom to lead and be an alpha but does not want to be and choose solitude for personal reasons. Or is just biding his time to strike and rise to be an alpha. Like Buddha, aragorn ,etc. '''Rogue Beta '''is mostly like a lonewolf omega who has been kicked out of the clique and becomes like a omega. '''Rogue Omega '''is a man who wants to fit in but is weak and emotionally weak to do so. He makes friend with everyone and hopes to join a clique. Eventually he will have to choose solitude for he has no choice. True power lurks inside,you just have to find it A rare case happens once every century when a beta can become and alpha through strength of character or sheer force of will instead of stealing or killing. Inter-species Pack Sometimes a pack of werewolves can have a different shapeshifter as an unofficial member. Alpha Pack Alphas can kill their betas to gain their power and join together to create a makeshift pack or a beta or omega can kill all of his of her pack. Category:Types of Werewolves Category:Rouge Werewolves Category:Werewolf abilites